The study investigates the dimensions and determinants of adolescent problem drinking and delinquency involvement. Of principal concern is the study of social maturational development and reform as this relates to involvement in and the cessation of adolescent problem drinking, and the impact of legal intervention in the lives of adolescents. The major focus is upon differential degrees of involvement in and attachment to conventional social institutions and people, and commitment to conventional educational and occupational career lines. Specifically, a major objective is to provide longitudinal baseline data on the developmental nature of adolescent ties to the family, the school, religion, the world of work, the community and the peer group. A second major objective is to establish empirical links and associations between these ties, various personal controls and belief systems relating to the law, religion, and perceived consequences of alcohol use and abuse, behavioral variables, and problem drinking. The research is a panel study involving a cohort of high school youth over a four-year period. Data sources include a questionnaire survey, and school and juvenile court records. Primary goals include theoretical development and refinement and policy recommendations.